Love in Highschool
by Awesome Panda 21
Summary: Percy is attending Goode with his friends. But when a new girl comes and captures his heart what will he do? Rated T since I'm nervous. Please no flamers, this is my first. Will add new paragraph every day.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: **_I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any other character that were created by Rick Riordan. Thank you for reading and please, no flamers, this is my first.

**Percy's Pov.**

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!

I swear to the gods I'm going to smash that clock someday.

"Percy Jackson! Get up, get dressed, and get to school! You're going to be late! No bad impressions!"

That's my Mom, and if you're wondering, yes she is AMAZING!

"Getting up", I replied.

**********Whee! Line Break! **********

After a horrible bus ride to my high school, I finally was able to get off the bus. I was almost ready to start kissing the ground, because the bus driver got us to school so fast, you would think that he was trying to break the land speed record. So anyway; Goode High. Probably my favorite school, because I haven't been kicked out yet, and my step-awesome-father, Paul Blofis, works here as an E.L.A teacher. Anyway, back to me. I slowly walked in and got my schedule.

_**Perseus Jackson, Locker 221, 46-10-28, 9**__**th**__** Grade**_

**1****st****: English, Mr. Blofis, 132**

**2****nd****: Math, Mrs. Algebreen, 196**

**3****rd****: General Sciences, Mrs. Helino, 23**

**4****th****: Gym, Mr. McDandin, 2**

**5****th****: Lunch, Cafeteria**

**6****th****: American History, Mr. Anihall, 321**

**7****th****: Marine Biology, Ms. Drake, 319**

**8****th****: Greek Mythology, Mr. Granger, 211**

**9****th****: Free Period**

**10****th****: Art, Mr. Engleus, 29**

**11****th****: Study Hall, Mr. Blofis, 132**

**Dismissal**

Wow, I had a really packed schedule. I made my way through the crowds of students towards my locker. Finally I found it; my locker, which was conveniently placed next to my 1st period classroom. I got out my materials and walked to my step-fathers classroom.

"Hey Percy", said a very familiar voice.

"Hey Jason", I replied, "how was your summer? And how is Piper?"

"Oh she's fine, but she was pretty upset when her father wouldn't let her enroll at Goode."

"That sucks, but still, time away from the girlfriend is a good time."

"Really is it', he mocked sarcastically, "Because I don't see a female being at your side."

"As I already said Bolt-Head, I don't want a girlfriend, because-"

"Oh please no", Grover interjected, "I do not want to listen to you ramble about how you do not want a girlfriend".

"Grover, long time no see", I replied, trying to change the mood, "How was your summer?"

"Fine for once. Actually, scratch that. It was freaking awesome! I went to an enchilada eating contest!"

"Let me guess," Jason said, "You broke your record again and won the competition."

"Actually, no. Not only did I win and brake my own record, I broke the World Record."

"Bullshit", I said with a lot of surprise.

"So do you think this is bullshit', Grover said as he pulled a plaque that literally said "To Grover Underwood, the World Record Holder, of Most Enchiladas Eaten in Ten Minutes."

"No….." Jason gaped with awe.

"Totally ma-". Grover was cut off by the 1st period bell.

"We'll continue this later", I replied.

**Ooh, Cliffhanger. Thank you for reading chapter one of my story. I will add a new chapter every day so stay tuned.**

**I will give applause to the first person who leaves a response.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Again, I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian characters and any other material created by Rick Riordan. Also congrats to carolinagamboa08 for posting the first review! Cookies for him/her! Thank u!_**

**Annabeth's Pov. **

Gods, I hate Mondays. You wake up, and you become a zombie. You just do things on impulse without even realizing it. So anyway. When I entered my new school, Goode High I walked right to what I thought was the office. Luckily for me I, it was. Yay! I got my schedule and proceeded to my locker.

**_Annabeth Chase, 326, 23-43-13, 9_****_th_********_grade_**

**1****st****: English, Mr. Blofis, 132**

**2****nd****: AP Math, Mr. Pythag, 322**

**3****rd****: AP Science, Mrs. Drips, 323**

**4****th****: Gym, Mr. McDandin, 2**

**5****th****: Lunch Cafeteria**

**6****th****: AP History, Mr. Dronit, 212**

**7****th****: Marine Biology, Ms. Drake, 319**

**8****th****: Greek Mythology, Mr. Granger, 211**

**9****th****: Free Period**

**10****th****: Architecture, Mr. Millbury, 101**

**11****th****: Study Hall, Mr. Blofis, 132.**

Pretty packed schedule. So anyway, as I made my way to my locker, I noticed a very tall boy with raven hair and deep sea-green eyes (**Remind you of someone?**) into the classroom nest to what I thought was his locker. OMGs, looked so hot! I couldn't tear my eyes off of him until I walked right into someone.

"Watch where you're going shorty", the guy I walked into raged as he picked up about 15 books he had dropped.

"S-s-sorry", I replied, stuttering.

He looked at me in disgust and then went on his merry way. Jesus, New Yorkers are such assholes sometimes (**Sorry to all New Yorkers reading this. But yes, sometimes we are assholes.**). So anyway, I found my locker, unpacked and got to my first class. Just as I walked in I saw him. The raven haired boy I saw in the hallway. He was chatting away with his friends. Then one of them noticed me and whispered to him. He looked in my direction, and _waved_, at me. OMGs he actually waved at me! Omigosh! I found a seat that was behind the front row and sat there. I couldn't help but look back at him. My god, he looked so hot! Then the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class", he announced, "as you are all aware, today is your first day of high school. I don't expect you all to find passing this class easy, but some of you will d exceptionally well", with that he winked at me, "But first. We have a group assignment. You will be assigned partners, and you will both be reading the book Moby Dick".

With that he sent the guys in the back of the room into hysteria.

"I will now read off the partners".

The list went on for a while, and he hadn't called my name yet.

"Annabeth Chase, and Percy Jackson".

I heard a groan from the back of the class. I looked back to see the hot raven haired guy cursing up a storm. This was going to be an interesting assignment.

**Duh, Duh, Dah! Cliffy once again! Please leave reviews! Pretty please! **

**LLLLLL**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not feel like saying it again but I have to. I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series and or any materials created by Rick Riordan, blah, blah, blah….. Oh, and before I forget…. Re-wait for it-views! REVIEWS PEOPLE I CANT LIVE WITHOUT THEM! COOKIES TO THE NEXT REVIEWER!_**

**Percy's Pov. **

"Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson".

Those 4 names made me groan and start cursing to high heaven. I looked around the room for this "Annabeth Chase". I finally set my eyes on the blonde that I had waved to earlier. She was looking at me and waving. So I guess she was Annabeth Chase. Wow, she was a lot prettier than I thought she was. My thoughts were then shattered, when Paul said; "Ok now everyone, go talk to your partners, and you will get the books after class. Everyone started to get up and got to their partners.

Grover whispered in my ear; "Good luck, Waterboy".

I got up and walked over to the blonde's desk and sat down.

"Hi."

"Hello", Annabeth replied.

"So… you're new here?"

"Yea, I transferred from a high school in California". **(No that's not a typo)**

"Ah. So do you want to meet me at lunch to talk about the book?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I guess. Meet me by the back of the lunch room."

"Sure."

"Great."

_Don't-Mind-Me-I'm-Just-An-Awesome-Line-Break_

I got into the lunch room and looked around for my two best friends; Jason and Grover. After I bought my lunch I spotted them at the back of the cafeteria.

"Hey guys", I said.

"Sup Perce", Jason and Grover said in unison.

"Ok, I'll say it again, please don't speak in unison."

"Sure, whatever", they replied in unison.

"I'm never going to get anywhere with you two, am I?"

"Definitely not Percy", said a familiar voice behind me. I turned around expecting to see Annabeth, but I didn't. I saw someone who I never wanted to see again.

Danielle Ricrindo, the school play-girl.

"What do you want Danielle?"

"For you to be my boyfriend."

"Okey Dokey. Let me put this nicely...Fuck no."

"Fine, life your low life, while, I am living the high life sucker."

"Okay then", Annabeth interjected, "Now excuse me while I talk to _My_ book partner. Not yours."

When Annabeth sat down, Danielle walked away and flipped her off.

"So Percy", Annabeth started, "does this happen everyday?"

"Yeah"

And right there and then, a friendship was born.

**_Aww, and eww, a playgirl! I know she's lame, but every high school story has one. Sorry this is so short but I had limited time. Please review on this chapter! Please! Cookies for the first reviewer on this chapter!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Once again, I do not own PJO or any other characters created by Rick Riordan, and who ever screwed up the movies and made them completely incorrect. Sorry. I'm being a hater today. Anyway enjoy. Reviews people, reviews!**_

**Annabeth's POV.**

I had the best time at lunch. I got to sit next the boy who I have a crush on, wait. How do I already have a crush on him? I've only known him for about 40 minutes for Pete's Sake! Never mind. So anyway, I made my way back to my locker and collected my materials. After 11 minutes of walking, I finally found my AP History classroom. Note to self, leave lunch _**15**_ minutes early next time. I had just entered the classroom as the bell signaling fifth period. I got in and sat down in the desk that neighbored a desk of some brunette. She looked _tres parfait. _The teacher, Mr. Dronit entered the room and shuffled through his notes and began his speech.

"Welcome Freshman", he began with a very subtle tone, "You have all signed up to take AP History. In this class we will be reviewing the finer points of British and American History. Later on though, we will talk about Greek history in detail. But first… homework."

With those words, everyone except me groaned.

"Well, then", he continued, "I guess all of you would like to fail this class."

That really caught everyone's attention.

"Now then, tonight's homework is to construct a five paragraph essay, concerning every little thing that you know about American and British history. It is to be typed and handed in by Wednesday. If you wish, you may work with a partner."

I instantly turned to the brunette beside me, but she was already talking about writing times with the girl in front of her. I looked around for a possible partner, but it seemed like everyone was taken.

"It seems I have a lot of social work to do", I sighed to myself.

I finally got out of a history class that seemed like it was going to last forever. Now I understand why they call Mr. Dronit, "Dronit the Great Droner". So anyway, I walked to my Marine Biology class. I seemed to be the first one there. I waited for a bit, and then the teacher came in.

"Ah, Ms. Chase", she began, "It appears that you are the only one early for this class."

"Not true", said a familiar voice from the doorway.

I looked towards the door and saw Percy walking into the classroom.

"You and Mr. Jackson, as I meant to say, are the only ones early. Which means, you can get a head start on tonight's homework, which is to read pages 11-56 in your textbooks."

After we began to read the pages, everyone else filed in and sat down.

"Thank you everyone for being on time…"

And with that, an endless class began. Oh boy. If it was going to be like this every day, I am going to kill myself.

Then after 30 minutes of pure torture, the class ended. As I was walking out with Percy, someone tripped me and sent my books flying everywhere.

"What the fuck?"

"Learn your manners missy. First stop talking to my boyfriend, and second mind your language, you stupid fuck", said the girl who had tripped me. She looked pretty slutty with her handbag, skirt, and way to tight T-shirt.

"Well then. It seems that this school has an open door policy for assholes", I retorted, as I walked away laughing. Whoever the bitch was screamed back; "This isn't the end Chase! You're worth nothing to him!"

Wow. That girl… Sheesh. What a bitch. Well anyway, I made my way to my Greek Mythology class and was confronted by someone in the hallway. It was Percy Jackson.

_**Once again, a cliffhanger. I know, I'm over-using them, but still, they are awesome! Anyway reviews people! NOW, NOW, NOW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_You know what, I'm not going to write it. No, but I have 2. I do not own PJO and or any material created by Rick Riordan or whoever screwed up the movies. Please enjoy. Also reviews. I only have 6. Six people!_**

**Percy's Pov.**

I had walked down the hallway. Just as I was about to enter my Greek mythology classroom, when I heard books fall all over the floor down the hallway. I looked back to see Annabeth collecting her books and laughing at Danielle (**Remember her?**) cursing. I walked down to meet her. She turned around and saw me.

"Oh, hey Percy."

"Hey, listen, did Danielle give you a hard time?"

"Nah, just some usual airhead bitch that doesn't like me because of my looks.'

"Oh. Well then let's get to class. Oh and quick question. Do you want to grab coffee on the way to school tomorrow?"

"I thought everyone rode the bus."

"Nah, I only ride it on the first day."

"Oh ok, sure."

Greek Mythology was a breeze. Unfortunately for me Mr. Granger assigned homework, and he expects us to write a 2 page essay about the creation of the 12 Olympian gods, and how they rose to power. Sheesh. But free period. Oh my god it was awful. Let me explain. So Annabeth and I got out of Mythology.

"Hey", she began, "Do you want to go down to the library to get some of our homework done."

"Sure."

But before we could even get down the stairs, a certain someone snarled at us from behind. It was Adam, School Jock, and Prince Douchebag, himself.

"Hey Jackson", Adam snarled, "what have I told you about talking to my girlfriends?"

"I don't know what have you?"

"I tell you what", he said bringing his fist backwards at a very fast speed. Then suddenly my vision went blurry, then everything went black.

**_Ha ha ha! I have successfully knocked out Percy Jackson! Now where do I put the body? Just kidding. Reviews people! I need em! Thank you for reading another chapter of _**Love in Highschool**_! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow at 6 o'clock, eastern, so stay tuned World!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry I haven't been able to update in a whiles thanks to my final exams. Sheesh. So anyway; blah, blah, blah, I don't own PJO or any other characters belonging to RR, blah, blah… yeah, you get the idea. So anyway please enjoy. The updating schedule has now changed to every other day starting on Sunday 6/29/14, I will not be updating for the next 3 three days so please don't send any flamers for that. Please enjoy, and reviews please. I will recognize the first reviewer in the next chapter.**_

**Annabeth's POV**

It all happened in slow motion. I was just staring at Percy, then I heard him say something to someone. I didn't care though. I only cared about Percy. But then, as I thought that, a fist collided with Percy's face, knocking him flying. I looked immediately at the attacker, and noticed it was one of the burly football jocks from my English class. I looked straight into his blue eyes and my arm swung into action before I even thought about what I was doing. I had swung a powerful punch towards the idiots face. The blow caught him by surprise, so he stumbled back at least 12 feet, before regaining his balance and swaggering over to me.

"Why do you hang out with a guy like Jackson when you can have a guy like me beautiful", he whispered with a lot amount of maliciousness in his voice.

"I don't know, maybe because he's not a complete douchebag like some of the kids in this school".

I had said that just at the right time because the principal and at least three students had run into the hallway. The three students grabbed Percy and took him to the nurse while the principal escorted me and the jock to his office.

The whole ordeal went by quite fast I was taken down to the office with the jock and the principal and we had a very brief conversation about what happened. Surprisingly the principal believed my story instead of the jocks and I was able to exit the office with only a warning not to hit other students if they hit someone else. So anyway as I made my way to the nurse I thought about that jock. Sheesh what a dick, in the office he had as far to say that Percy attacked him and he knocked him out in self-defense. I was worried for a bit until the principal brought up the fact that he had not stated what Percy's reason was to attack him, so, thankfully, the jackass… god why am I cursing so much about one thing? Never mind. So anyway he had admitted to punching Percy and was given a week of detention instead of one whole month. Gods that's so unfair, he should get the whole month. Then I got to the nurses office. I walked inside and saw Percy lying down looking at the clock.

"Hey," he said feebly.

"Hey."

"So did you get into trouble with the Principal?"

"Nah, not too much, I just got off with a warning not to physically or verbally assault. But the douchebag that punched you got a whole week of detention instead of a whole month."

"Lucky bastard, he doesn't deserve to get only a week. He should get a whole year. Like, he decked a fellow student on the first day, knocked me out, and tried to make out with you-"

"Ok, hold on, he did not try to make out with me. If he tried he be sitting here next to you."

Believe it or not, Percy actually laughed at my joke. Yayy! Another step closer to boyfriend land!

"But still", he said, "I still think he should be suspended or get a whole year of detention."

Then something amazing happened. He got up and walked over to me.

He then whispered in my ear; "I would never let anyone hurt you."

And then, I don't think I was dreaming, and I sincerely hope I was not because…

_He kissed me._

_ He kissed me, on the lips, and we stood there for 3 whole minutes._

_ And that was how a couple was born…_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello everyone, now a notice to all readers, I have added a new character to this story and I hope you like her. She's one of Annabeth's good friends now but she also has a crush on Percy. So this may cause some havoc and chaos for our favorite couple. Disclaimer, I do not own PJO or any materials created by Rick Riordan. So I hope you enjoy, and I will recognize the first reviewer in the next chapter which will come out on the 4**__**th**__** of July, for anyone who is wondering or wants to be recognized by me.**_

**Percy's POV**

I kissed Annabeth. The girl I have a serious crush on, and that's how we became a couple. Still one month later, I was getting angry glares from a lot of guys, and Annabeth was getting a lot of sneers from most of the girls. Still people still hit on her when I wasn't around. Gods, can anyone please tell all these douchebags that she's my girlfriend and she's not single. But then there was the grand incident, AKA, Danielle's birthday party, and she was turning 15. I don't remember most of it, and neither does Annabeth, so we won't be telling you about it, but her friend Fayth Wiseman will tell you all about it since she was awake for the whole thing.

**Fayth's POV**

It was Thursday October 10 and I was at home studying, when I got a call from my friend Annabeth. She's a very good friend, and a lucky one. First she applied for all the Advanced Placement courses and got into almost all of them even though she was new. Second she had the cutest boyfriend in history, Perseus Jackson. I will admit it I do have a bit of a crush on the guy, more for his looks, and feelings, like, he's not arrogant like Adam, but he's not ugly like Ignauseus, but he's not as smart as Jacob. So he's kind of the boyfriend if you're exceptionally smart, you can get behind. Anyway back to Annabeth. I picked up the phone and said; "Hey Anna."

"Hey Fayth. I was just calling know how to use the Pythagorean Theorem correctly."

"Yeah I do. Why?"

"Oh I just wanted to know if side _A _is the shortest side, or is it the base."

"It's the shortest side Anna, jeez, I thought you had an A+ in AP math."

"I do but I have a hard time remembering stuff."

"Like your date with Percy."

"Now that I will remember. It's at 6 o'clock so I have 2 hours, 11 minutes and 21 seconds until then."

"Always a perfectionist."

"Hey don't judge, oh, did you get invited to Danielle's birthday party?"

"Yes why? It's on the 13th right?"

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go shopping for clothes on Saturday."

"Sure, what time, because I'm not available before 11 o'clock."

"Hmm, ok. How about 3:30, you can meet me at the malls food court."

"Okeydokey. See you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and got back to studying.

_Panda panda panda panda….._

It was test day. We were taking our math geometry test today instead of going to English. Annabeth wasn't so jazzed about that because she didn't get to see Percy in the morning. So anyway we walked into our classroom, and began the test.

_Panda panda panda_

After a 30 minute test we walked up and had our tests graded. Annabeth was first. She waited while the teacher graded her test. She squealed when she saw her grade and walked back to her desk while flashing me her grade. 104. No way, no one has ever gotten higher than a one hundred on this test, and my 4 older siblings can vouch for me. I walked up trembling with fear and handed the teacher my test. It felt like forever but when he handed it back, I almost cried. I had gotten a 109 on it. I skipped back to my desk, quickly wrote HA on my test and showed it to Annabeth. She looked at me and rolled her eyes and mouthed; "I still have an A+." And I rolled by eyes back at her. This weekend was going to be interesting.


End file.
